<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like you a latte by segruxvi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113075">i like you a latte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/segruxvi/pseuds/segruxvi'>segruxvi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Little Bit of Humor, M/M, Romance?, actually idk just let them be them, coffee!au, hope this make you feel happy, idk anymore, it’s so bad please don’t come at me, patient!hendery, soft?, think so, waiter!lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/segruxvi/pseuds/segruxvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a hencas au in which dery hates coffee but goes to a coffee shop and drinks some just so he can see lu, who works there. </p><p>cre; @iyukderyu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i like you a latte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hendery không thích cà phê, 99 cộng 1 phần trăm bằng 100 phần trăm không thích cà phê. đắng, đắng hơn, đắng quá là tất cả những gì hendery có thể nghĩ đến khi ai đó xung quanh em nhắc về thứ thức uống này. cổ họng của em chẳng thể chịu được cái vị vừa chát lại lờ lợ của chúng, y như cái cách hendery chỉ thích cuộc sống màu hồng với trái tim và bong bóng xung quanh em. </p><p>cơ mà, em muốn nó khác nửa vòng trái đất với ông trời muốn. </p><p>hendery ngồi trong tiệm cà phê nho nhỏ, thơ thẩn nhìn về phía cửa kính đằng xa, tiếng còi xe huyện náo chẳng bảo gửi ngừng lại, thề luôn, chẳng hiểu sao mọi người lại thích đến mấy nơi đông đúc như thế này để uống cà phê nữa. màu cam vàng của nắng khẽ vỗ nhẹ lên bầu má trắng mềm, hendery vươn tay chơi đùa với li ti những hạt nắng, buồn phiền của khi nãy liền theo những ấm áp của mặt trời chạy đi đâu mất. nhưng mà, người ghét cà phê như em thì đến đây để làm gì ấy hả? nếu nói là đến để chơi với nắng thì sân nhà hendery còn đong đầy nắng hơn, nếu nói để uống cà phê, thì nghe như một giấc mơ vậy. </p><p>nên là, lý do mà em dành hàng sáng chỉ để ngồi một chỗ trong một tiệm đồ uống nhỏ xíu chứa đầy ắp cái hương vị mà em ghét là gì vậy? </p><p>‘một cà phê đen đá và một phần bánh trứng sữa đây ạ, chúc quý khách ngon miệng.’ </p><p>một giọng nói trầm khàn khẽ tiến vào tai hendery, nếu có được kính hiển vi, thì người ta sẽ thấy được đôi lỗ tai khẽ co giật nhè nhẹ, cùng với chút ửng hồng trên lớp da nhẵn nhụi trắng nõn. chiếc bánh trứng thơm phưng phức được đặt xuống bàn, cùng với một đôi tay to lớn dần đi vào sâu trong nơi cặp mắt nâu sẫm của em, bàn tay với những đường gân lồ lộ, và cảm giác ấm áp bằng một cách nào đó tỏa ra khắp nơi. chúa ơi, hendery không ăn bánh trứng nữa, để em gặm đôi bàn tay đẹp đẽ kia qua ngày là được rồi!</p><p>‘ah...cảm ơn ạ.’ </p><p>hendery dõi mắt nhìn theo bóng lưng của người phục vụ, chiếc tạp dề màu đỏ cột chặt trên thắt lưng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì với hendery ngoài việc nó làm nổi bần bật chiếc eo thon của anh, cùng cặp chân dài chẳng cần một món phụ khoa nào cũng đã khiến người nhìn chói mắt. xem kìa! bọn con gái còn đang túm tụm vào nhau chụp lấy chụp để một đống ảnh của anh, việc mà hendery muốn làm nhưng chẳng có can đảm ấy. </p><p>và, biết lý do em đến đây rồi chứ?</p><p>hendery thích anh phục vụ, thích từ lần đầu tiên em nhìn thấy anh ấy, thích từ ngay cái giây phút mà anh ấy chào em rồi khẽ khàng hỏi rằng em cần gì. anh<br/>
phục vụ nổi tiếng ở nơi tiệm đồ uống nhỏ này lắm, cứ mỗi khi em đến quán, lại thấy vài cô nhóc cầm điện thoại giơ lên chụp vài tấm, dù trông là mấy nàng ấy đang selfie sống ảo, nhưng với cặp mắt tinh ơi là tinh của hendery, thì em cá chắc mấy nàng đang say sưa với tấm ảnh mình vừa chụp trộm được từ xa. còn anh phục vụ mà hendery thầm thích ấy hả? anh ấy chỉ cười cười rồi lại bỏ đi thôi.</p><p>anh phục vụ mà hendery thầm thích tên là lucas, em biết thế vì trên bảng tên của anh ghi như vậy, và tiếc thay, đó là tất cả những gì em biết về anh. hendery để ý anh phục vụ lucas đã được 150 ngày rồi, và mặc dù trông anh thân thiện cực, nhưng chẳng thể nào mò ra tí sơ hở gì về bản thân anh ấy cả. nhiều khi hendery nghĩ, chẳng lẽ anh phụ vụ đẹp trai là nghệ sĩ à? thế sao mà giữ người kín bưng thế? </p><p>quay lại với tách cà phê đen còn đang bốc khói vì đống đá lạnh ngắt và chiếc bánh trứng nhàn nhạt màu vàng đang chờ hendery đưa ẻm vào miệng, em không khỏi thở dài một hơi. </p><p>mỗi ngày hendery đều đến tiệm chỉ để nhìn thấy anh phục vụ tên lucas, và em cảm thấy rằng việc vào tiệm của một ai đó và chỉ ngồi đó như một bức tượng đang khoác lên chiếc áo choàng tàng hình của harry potter là một điều chẳng thể chấp nhận được. thế nên, mỗi ngày em đều đến và gọi một món nào đó, ngu ngốc thay, hendery sẽ luôn chọn cà phê. em nghĩ rằng lucas sẽ là kiểu người nghiện cà phê và có thể dành hàng giờ để thưởng thức các loại cà phê khác nhau, một điều mà hendery không bao giờ có thể làm nổi. vì cái suy nghĩ ấy, em chọn cà phê, chọn vì nghĩ rằng một ngày nào đó kiểu gì anh lucas cũng sẽ để ý đến em thôi. </p><p>sẽ, thì tương lai, mà tương lai, thì không biết khi nào. </p><p>hendery chán ghét nhìn tách cà phê im lìm trước mắt, khẽ cúi đầu khịt mũi ngửi hương vị của những hạt cà phê đã được xay thành bột, rồi lại đưa vào phin ép thành nước, và như dự liệu, hendery nhíu mày thật chặt, đưa chiếc bánh trứng lên mũi chỉ để nó át đi mùi vị đắng ngắt kia. 150 ngày, và em vẫn không thể nào nuốt nổi cái hương vị này. </p><p>trong khi vẫn còn đang nhăn mặt lắc đầu ngao ngán, hendery chẳng hề hay biết có ai đó đang nhìn chằm chằm em, với ý cười hiện rõ trong đáy mắt. </p><p> </p><p>lucas vừa cười nói với khách hàng vừa khẽ đưa mắt nhìn về phía chiếc bàn đơn sát cửa kính, đã gần 5 tháng kể từ khi cậu nhóc kia mỗi ngày đều xuất hiện tại tiệm cà phê anh đang làm, mỗi ngày, không thiếu một ngày nào cả. lucas khá tò mò về cậu nhóc nhỏ con trông rất đáng yêu kia, với đôi mày lúc nào cũng khẽ nhíu lại mỗi khi nhấp một ngụm cà phê, và phải dành ra đâu đó gần 3 tiếng để có thể uống hết một ly cà phê đen nho nhỏ. thật là kỳ lạ, lucas, một người yêu cà phê như bạn gái, tôn sùng món đồ uống này như thần linh, lại cảm thấy có hứng thú với một cậu nhóc trông có vẻ chẳng hề thích cà phê tí nào. 100 phần trăm, cậu nhóc ấy ghét cà phê, chưa có thứ gì trên đời này có thể khiến lucas cảm thấy chắc chắn hơn việc này. </p><p>lucas không hiểu, anh vẫn luôn thắc mắc điều này, nhưng anh chẳng thể nào đến trước mặt khách của mình và hỏi họ vì sao lại đến đây uống cà phê dù trông mặt của anh/chị trông rõ ràng là ghét món thức uống này cay đắng. lucas chưa muốn bị đuổi việc, chưa đâu. nhưng cậu nhóc này vẫn khiến anh tò mò, có lẽ là vì anh cảm thấy bị thu hút bởi sự đáng yêu của cậu nhóc, rồi từ đó dẫn đến hàng trăm các triệu chứng của mấy kẻ tương tư si tình và tò mò về sở thích của đối phương là một trong số đó. lucas không chắc rằng anh có thật sự yêu cậu nhóc hay không, nhưng anh khá nghiêm túc về việc anh thấy thích cậu nhóc, và việc này chẳng thể nào khiến ai lỗ cả vì anh biết mình đủ sức hấp dẫn để cậu nhóc khách hàng không cảm thấy phản cảm và cũng đủ tự tin để có thể làm quen với cậu nhóc đáng yêu kia. </p><p>thế nên, hôm nay lucas quyết định sẽ đến làm quen với cậu nhóc. </p><p> </p><p>‘chào bạn, không biết tôi có thể ngồi đây một chút không?’ </p><p>hendery khẽ ngẩng đầu, và một chút nữa thôi, miếng bánh trứng vừa được em bỏ vào miệng sẽ rớt ra ngoài theo cái kiểu không thể nào kinh tởm hơn được nữa, chúa ơi, xem ai vừa nói chuyện với em này! </p><p>đương nhiên rồi, là anh phục vụ điển trai mà em thầm thích, lucas. anh ấy vẫn đang đứng chờ em trả lời-khoan đã, anh ấy vẫn đang đúng chờ em sao?!</p><p>‘không sao đâu, anh ngồi đi ạ.’ </p><p>hendery khẽ cười ngượng ngùng, giọng nói ồ ạt thường ngày tựa như được chỉnh xuống đến mức thấp nhất, đến mức xém chút nữa thôi lucas đã chẳng nghe được em nói gì. em nhìn anh phục vụ chậm rãi khéo ghế ra rồi đặt mông lên trên ghế, trong lòng như có công tắc mà đột nhiên xao động mãnh liệt, tựa như có hàng triệu con bướm đang đập cánh ‘phành phạch’ trong bụng em, nhiều hơn tất cả số bướm của những ai đã trải qua cảm giác này từng có. </p><p>‘chào em, anh là lucas, nhân viên của tiệm.’ </p><p>lucas nhìn cậu nhóc trước mặt, hai má đã đỏ bừng một cách không ngần ngại và có vẻ chính chủ nhân của chúng cũng chẳng biết được chúng đang đỏ hồng lên đến mức nào, dễ thương ghê, lucas nghĩ. lucas nghĩ rằng đây là một bước đi đúng đắn, cậu nhóc thật sự quá đáng yêu và cho dù nếu anh không thể tiếp cận sâu xa hơn, thì làm bạn với nhóc cũng là một việc chỉ có lời chứ chả có lỗ. mỗi tội, lucas bây giờ đâu có muốn ‘chỉ làm bạn’ với cậu nhóc trước mặt đâu. </p><p>‘còn em l..là hendery ạ.’ </p><p>‘đừng sợ chứ, anh chỉ đến để hỏi em vài câu thôi.’ </p><p>lucas nhìn hendery chăm chăm cúi đầu chẳng dám nhìn anh, ý cười trong mắt càng đậm hơn bao giờ hết. anh nhếch môi cười, cảm nhận được vài ba ánh mắt xung quanh đang tò mò hướng về chiếc bàn nhỏ, nhưng sao đây nhỉ, anh chỉ muốn cậu nhóc này nhìn anh thôi. </p><p>‘có vẻ là....em không thích uống cà phê lắm nhỉ?’ </p><p>hendery nghe đến đây thì trợn tròn mắt, chẳng lẽ anh ấy nhận ra cái gì sao? hay anh ấy biết em thích anh ấy nên đến đây để từ chối? hendery khẽ lắc đầu, vứt hết mấy suy nghĩ tiêu cực ra khỏi đầu, em chả muốn mối tình đầu kết thúc như thế này đâu. </p><p>‘đâu có đ..đâu! em thích uống cà phê lắm! thật đó!’ </p><p>10 giờ sáng, ánh nắng mạnh mẽ xuyên qua cửa kính trong suốt bám trên mái đầu đen nho nhỏ, lucas nhìn cậu nhóc trước mặt rồi lại nhìn xuống tách đen đá còn nhiều hơn nửa, trong lòng chẳng còn lại gì ngoài vui vẻ. </p><p>‘thật không?’ </p><p>nghiêng đầu khẽ nói, lucas cố tạo ra vẻ mặt nghi ngờ, anh chẳng hiểu tại sao mình lại bắt đầu việc dụ dỗ người khác không lành mạnh thế này, nhưng cũng không muốn dừng lại. những con mắt tò mò đến rồi đi, tiếng ‘leng keng’ của chiếc chuông cửa mở rồi lại đóng, màu đỏ gay gắt chạy qua đôi mắt nâu sẫm, dừng lại nơi đôi vai nhỏ bé của hendery. </p><p>‘thật mà! không tin anh nhìn em uống này!’ </p><p>hendery nhìn thẳng vào mắt lucas, em chợt giật mình nhưng lại chẳng còn kịp nữa, lucas nhìn thấy đôi đồng tử co giãn theo từng biến đổi trên khuôn mặt cậu nhóc, trái tim đột nhiên giật bắn lên một cái. anh nhìn thấy sự mãnh liệt qua lớp ánh sáng ám màu đỏ xuyên lên đôi mắt to tròn, anh thấy đôi bàn tay khẽ run nắm chặt lấy cạnh bàn gỗ, anh nhìn ra những giọt mồ hôi chảy dọc xuống từ thái dương của hendery, lucas không biết vì cớ gì, cậu nhóc trước mặt lại mong muốn anh nghĩ rằng cậu nhóc thật sự thích uống cà phê cho bằng được. </p><p>kỳ lạ, nhưng giống như cà phê vậy, càng kỳ lạ càng hấp dẫn, đắng ngọt chát, anh không quan tâm.  </p><p>còn chẳng đợi anh ngăn cản, hendery đã cầm lên tách cà phê đã tan gần hết đá, em đưa nó lên miệng, hít một hơi thật sâu rồi ngửa cổ rót cả đá lẫn cà phê vào trong cổ họng mình. thật ra hendery chẳng còn nhận ra được mùi vị gì nữa, em chỉ thấy lạt nhách cùng vài sợi tơ đắng, khó nuốt, nhưng vẫn phải trôi. cổ họng cố gắng đẩy xuống từng chút một hương vị cà phê mà em ghét, hendery cố giữ cho khuôn mặt mình bình thản nhất có thể, em ước gì mình có thể kéo giãn hai bên lông mày của bản thân ra, dùng băng keo cũng được, dùng cái gì cũng được, ai đó kéo giãn lông mày của em ra nhanh đi! </p><p>lucas nhìn cậu nhóc trước mặt cố nuốt xuống từng chút cà phê một, trong lòng chợt cảm thấy bản thân thật ngu ngốc khi đã kích động hendery. khẽ đưa tay lấy đi tách cà phê chẳng còn đọng lại thứ gì đặt trên bàn, rồi vươn người đến gần khuôn mặt vẫn còn nhăn nhó khó chịu của cậu nhóc đáng yêu. </p><p>‘em biết mình không cần phải cố như thế mà, em chỉ cần nói thôi, là anh tin rồi.’ </p><p>12 giờ đúng, ánh nắng mặt trời chói lọi hơn bao giờ hết, âm thanh của máy điều hoà chạy phà phà trong tiệm đồ uống nhỏ, làm dịu đi tâm tình run rẩy của hendery. em nhìn lucas, anh phục vụ vẫn giữ tư thế vươn người về phía em, mặt cận kề trong gang tấc, hendery quên mất rồi, là ánh mặt trời chói chang hơn hay khuôn mặt của người em thích lại thập phần bừng sáng. </p><p>‘nhưng anh trông như kiểu nghi ngờ và nực cười vì câu nói của em ấy, ai mà biết được anh chỉ đang cố để làm em vui thôi.’ </p><p>hendery đẩy lucas, khiến anh phục vụ lảo đảo một chút rồi mới ngồi về chỗ của mình. em muốn được gần với lucas hơn nữa, nhưng cũng chẳng muốn đập bể chiếc bong bóng mà bản thân tự thổi lên. </p><p>2 giờ chiều, lucas vẫn ngồi đấy, khách đã vơi đi hơn nửa, và bằng một cách kỳ diệu nào đó, chưa ai hỏi anh đang ở đâu và làm gì, hay là gào thét khản cả cổ vì chẳng thể tìm thấy thằng nhân việc ruột của quán. có vẻ như mọi người đã quên đi sự biến mất đột ngột của anh, hoặc căn bản là chẳng ai rảnh để quan tâm về một thằng đẹp trai trẻ khỏe chạy đi trốn việc cả. nhưng vẫn không đúng, anh ngồi sừng sững trong quán, thế mà chẳng ai quan tâm à? lucas vẫn giữ mối nghi ngờ của mình cho đến khi anh thấy một đồng nghiệp khác của mình, vẫy tay với anh và làm dấu hiệu cố lên, được rồi, lucas nghĩ ràng tiệm nhỏ của anh chẳng thể nào kỳ lạ hơn được nữa đâu.</p><p>hendery vẫn ngồi đối diện lucas, bằng một cách diệu kỳ khác, em đã kêu thêm một ly đen đá, và ngồi đó uống từng chút một mặc cho sự ngăn cản của anh phục vụ. </p><p>cứng đầu, khó bảo là biểu hiện của những đứa trẻ ở tuổi dậy thì, nhưng cũng là biểu hiện của những kẻ đang yêu. </p><p>‘hendery, dừng lại ngay! em định thức đến ngày hôm kia luôn à mà uống cà phê mãi thế?’ </p><p>‘nhưng anh vẫn chẳng chịu tin em!’ </p><p>‘anh tin rồi! nhìn anh nè! anh tin rồi!’ </p><p>lucas vươn người đưa tay nắm lấy hai vai của hendery, anh không biết mình sẽ phải làm gì tiếp theo, nhưng anh cần phải dừng cậu nhóc lại. lý do? vì anh bắt đầu, muốn hôn cậu nhóc trước mặt rồi! </p><p>lucas yêu cà phê, không có nghĩa anh sẽ thích thú khi nhìn thấy ai đó dùng cả ngày chỉ để uống nó, lucas nhìn hendery vẫn còn đang ngây ngốc, khẽ đưa tay vỗ nhẹ lên má hendery. </p><p>có chút gì đó, tựa như không thể dừng lại, lucas vẫn muốn sở lên hai bên má trắng nõn của cậu nhóc, muốn nếm thử vị cà phê trên môi hendery dù anh đã uống qua hàng tá những loại thức uống khác nhau trên thế giới, có chút gì đó, là ngoan cố của người si tình, là chẳng thể lý giải nổi của những lần yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. </p><p>‘hendery, để anh thử cà phê với nhé.’ </p><p>chậm rãi và nhẹ nhàng, lucas tiến đến gần hơn bên em. hendery có thể nghe thấy được hơi thở phập phồng, em cảm nhận được bản thân run rẩy theo từng giây một, bằng một cách nào đó, tiệm cà phê tựa như chẳng còn lại ai cả, ngoài em và lucas. </p><p>anh phục vụ choàng tay qua sau gáy, giữ lại mái đầu đen vẫn còn thẫn thờ, hơi thở phả vào nhau nóng rực như ly nước sôi để sẵn chuẩn bị cho phin cà phê dự là sẽ thơm nồng hương vị đặc trưng. lucas tiến đến và đặt môi anh lên cánh môi mềm mại của cậu nhóc trước mặt, và tựa như những giọt cà phê tí tích rơi xuống trong phin cà phê nóng hổi, anh từ từ hôn lên từng xen-ti-mét một trên môi hendery. bắt đầu với những lần đưa lưỡi liếm lên đôi môi vẫn đầy vị cà phê, nụ hôn của lucas nhẹ nhàng như cách những ly cà phê nóng nổi được cẩn thận đặt xuống, đến những mút mát bắt đầu tăng nhịp, sự ướt át khi cà phê chạm đến môi ai, đắng ngắt, nhưng chỉ có những kẻ si, mới tìm thấy được vị ngọt ngào. hendery để cho anh phục vụ giữ gáy của em, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền chẳng dám mở, cánh môi khẽ mở ra như mời gọi ai đến. lucas bắt đầu đưa hendery vào một nụ hôn sâu hơn thảy, vị cà phê đọng lại trên từng tế bào lưỡi vờn quanh nơi anh, mùi vị anh yêu cùng với con người mà anh thích, tựa như những buổi sáng khi mặt trời vẫn còn dịu dàng ôm lấy người vừa thức giấc, ly cà phê trên tay và tờ báo đang được lật mở. những chiếc lưỡi tìm thấy nhau, khẽ đụng chạm rồi lại buông lơi, cuốn vào nhau như khi chiếc muỗng bạc khuấy sâu nơi tách cà phê vừa nóng, tạo nên một cơn sóng nho nhỏ, và ai đó gọi nó là sóng tình. nụ hôn kéo dài chẳng chịu dứt, tiếng mút mát và hững lần hai đôi môi cuốn vào nhau như sợi dây sinh mệnh, ánh mặt trời buổi chiều khẽ xuyên qua hai cánh lưỡi còn dính chặt, tựa như chẳng thể phá bĩnh những con người trong cơn say. </p><p>người ta say rượu, còn anh say tình.<br/>
cũng thật trùng hợp, tình này có em. </p><p>lucas khẽ buông lơi cánh lưỡi cử bản thân, anh dần dần kéo hendery ra khỏi nụ hôn chỉ còn lại vị cà phê cùng tình ái, khuôn mặt cậu nhóc đỏ bừng dưới ánh mặt trời chực chờ tắt, đôi mắt long lanh khẽ chớp nhìn anh, lucas thích hendery, hơn cả tách cà phê vào những buổi sáng đẹp trời. </p><p>‘s..sao anh lại hôn em?’</p><p>‘cà phê ngon lắm.’ </p><p>‘anh thích em ạ?’</p><p>‘nhưng em ngon hơn.’ </p><p>ai đó thấy anh phục vụ mỉm cười, và ai đó lại thấy có cậu nhóc tủm tỉm đỏ mặt.</p><p>-segruxvi</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>